


are you going to age with grace?

by sadpicturesque



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, a big big mess, but the angel of death absolutely loves it, chaennie, drunk out of her mind, flirting with the angel of death, jennie is an idiot, so jennie must be doing something right huh, who does she think she is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadpicturesque/pseuds/sadpicturesque
Summary: jennie accidentally stumbles upon the angel of death while she's finishing up for the day. a sane person would run the other way but Jennie? drunk out of her mind? a gay mess? jennie stays and gushes over how pretty the angel is. because why not.((it's not like the angel doesn't like it anyway))





	are you going to age with grace?

_Just one more for tonight. _Thought Rosé as she flew through the clouds to her next destination. 

Even though she was physically incapable of feeling tired, she was mentally exhausted from all the souls she took in such a short amount of time. That day was a particularly busy day, it being Halloween and all. 

_Stupid humans. Can't they just go one single day without dying. How hard could it be?_

She lowered herself down into a deserted alley, waiting for her victim to come her way. 

After approximately 2 minutes, a man walks into the alley, staggering and cursing, obviously drunk. 

Once he got close enough, Rosé steps out of the shadows, putting herself in the man's line of vision. 

"What the--" He managed to say before falling onto the ground in a lifeless heap. 

Usually, Rosé would let her victims feel disoriented and confused and make them squirm for a bit in her divine presence before finally ridding them of their life. But on days like these, she just couldn't bother with all the theatrics. 

Rosé sighed and looked up at the sky, using her super senses to double check whether this was really the last soul for the day. Once she was sure, she let out her wings and readied herself for take off. But she froze mid crouch as she heard a loud gasp of exclamation from right behind her. 

"**Holy fuck!" **

Rosé turned around to see a young, petite and extremely pretty girl standing there, hand on heart, eyes wide and mouth comically hung open. 

_Oh, bother. _

Due to the need to get the day's work finished as quickly as possible, it slipped Rosé's mind to make sure there would be no witnesses when she did her job. 

She started raising her hand to erase the girl's memory when she spoke up again. 

"You.... you're...." 

Curious to see what this human girl had to say about all she had seen, Rosé waited for her to continue. 

"You're so _fucking_ gorgeous!" 

This was definitely the last thing Rosé could have expected. 

"_E_-_excuse__ me??" _She said after a few seconds of shell-shocked silence. 

"Yeah! And that's such a sweet costume. The wings look so real!" The girl said, stepping closer and running her eyes over Rosé's wings. 

"Costume??? They ARE real!" Rosé said, slightly offended.

"Oh hell yeah they are!" The girl shouted,   
way louder than necessary, pumping her fist in the air and slurring her words. 

By now, it was clearly obvious that the girl was stupid drunk and not in her right mind at the moment. So Rosé decided to handle this situation with care. 

"What's your name, silly girl?" Rosé asked. 

"My name is Jennie. But you can call me anytime you want." Jennie said, doing a very poor job at a wink. 

Rosé scoffed unbelievably. 

_Wow_...

"Alright, Jennie. Do you know who I am?" 

"Uhh duh. Only the most prettiest girl I've ever laid my eyes on." She said, moving, or rather stumbling, forward. 

"My name is Rosé and I am the angel of death." Rosé held her head high in a superior manner as she said this. 

Jennie only stared at her in wonder before quietly mumbling. 

"Oh you're an angel alright..." 

Rosé sighed and wondered about what to do. For some odd reason, she really didn't want to erase Jennie's memory, even though that would be the best course of action at the moment. 

"Can I touch your wings?" Jennie asked suddenly, eyes filled with a childlike wonder as her eyes kept darting back and forth between Rosé's face and wings. 

_Oh, screw it._

"Sure." 

Jennie hesitantly stepped upto Rosé and gently ran her hands over Rosé's wings. 

A warm feeling engulfed Rosé as she, probably for the first time in her existence, let herself be touched by human hands. 

After a while, she spoke up. 

"Listen, Jennie. Why don't you just go on home and sleep, yeah?" 

Rosé hoped Jennie would wake up the next day thinking it was all just a magical dream. 

"Okay...okay..." Jennie nodded absently, still stroking the wings. Rosé was unsure she even knew what she was agreeing to. 

"Go on then." 

Jennie closed her eyes and shook her head rather violently, as if fighting off sleep. She looked up at Rosé with dazed cat-like eyes and Rosé had to fight back a smile due to how adorable she looked. 

"Can I have your number before I go though?" 

Rosé could only laugh good naturedly at Jennie's clueless drunken comments. She shook her head fondly and, against her better judgement, gave Jennie a small and brief kiss on her forehead before slowly taking off from the ground. 

"Goodbye, Jennie."

Jennie kept staring at her in amazement until she disappeared up into the clouds. 

***

Jennie awoke the next day with a nauseatingly horrible headache. She lay there in bed, remembering her dream, and an involuntary smile graced her face. 

_Rosé_.

Meanwhile, Rosé watched as Jennie went about her day, unsuspecting of Rosé's gaze. 

From that day onwards, little, insignificantly mysterious things would happen to Jennie. 

She'd think of something she really wanted and somehow, she'd end up getting it a few days later. 

All of the people who were previously mean to her now left her alone and the pretty girl from maths class that Jennie had a crush on asked her out. 

Jennie was living a generally happy life, unaware that the angel of death had become her unofficial guardian angel, watching over her. 

Once in a while, Jennie would have vague flashbacks of that night in the alley. She'd never quite grasped what exactly happened but there was one constant thing that she'd always remember, and would never fail to bring a smile on her face. 

It was her name. 

Rosé. 

_Rosé_.


End file.
